The Uzumaki Legacy
by Teddy-kun
Summary: The Kyubi no Yoko has attacked Konohagakure, and Minatio has died. Now Jiraiya has taken Naruto out of the village. How will this affect the future of Konohagakure? How has Naruto changed by 12 years of growing up and training with Jiraiya?


What if Naruto was taken into Jiraiya's custody as soon as the Kyubi no Yoko was sealed into him, taken out of the Village Naruto has been forgotten, until his retune 12 years later

What if Naruto was taken into Jiraiya's custody as soon as the Kyubi no Yoko was sealed into him, taken out of the village Naruto has been forgotten, presumed dead, until his return 12 years later. A true Narutard fan-fic, written by and for true Narutards.

Parings:

Naruto X Hinata

Rated M for gore and language.

I do not own Naruto; if I did I would be rich and would have killed Sasuke, not Itachi.

((((SPOILERS INSIDE))))

"Normal Speech"

"_Inner Thoughts"_

"**Buji Speech"**

"_**Jutsu"**_

Please note this is my first fanfic, so I'm gonna do my best, constructive criticism is much appreciated.

* * *

"New Beginnings"

The rain began to fall; light at first but soon it became a heavy down pour. The sounds of agonizing screams could be heard off in the distance. It was October 10th, a day that would go down in infamy as one of the worst days that Konohagakure ever faced. They had lost more then shinobi, they lost family members and children. Most of all they had lost their Hokage. The Yondaime Hokage has sacrificed everything to kill the nine tailed biju. They had lost all hope, not only had their Hokage died but his wife Uzumaki Kushina and his newborn son had died in the attack. At least that is what the public had been told. Deep in Hokage Mountain the young child slept peacefully in his crib surrounded by the Sandaime's personal ANBU guards. His blond hair obscuring his sky blue eyes, the young child had finally quieted down after hours crying, the child's navel exposed, showing the intricate seal his father had placed on the child. Sarutobi Hiruzen stood over the child shaking his head as a single tear fell from his eye landing on the child, waking him from his slumber.

"I want you to contact Jiraiya now." Sarutobi Hiruzen whispered loud enough for a silvered haired ANBU to hear.

"B-but Hokage-sama," the young ANBU said shocked. "I promised Minato-sensei that…."

"Please Kakashi-san…now." The Hokage pleaded the pain in his voice audible to the entire room.

"H-hai Hokage-sama." Was all that was said before the ANBU _Shun-shined out of the room._

The old Hokage stood there looking at the Shisou Fuuin, as the baby looked up at the old man and smiled softly before falling asleep once again.

As Hiruzen left the room, he felt a sudden spike in chakra. Whirling around, he threw a single kunai. Rushing through hand signs in mere seconds the kunai split into thousands of razor sharp kunai.

"_**Tajuu**_ _**Kunai, **__**Kage**__** Bunshin no **__**Jutsu**_" was all that was muttered from the Hokage as the seemingly thousands of kunai penetrated the flesh of the invader. The loud screams of pain could be heard, notifying the ANBU of the intruder. Surrounding the intruder the ANBU stood there with their swords drawn all aimed at vital points of the intruder's body.

"Why are you here?" asked the Hokage, his voice dry and emotionless, as he removed the mask of the intruder, revealing the face of a young Mizuki.

"I'm going to kill that demon brat." spat the young Chunin. "He killed my comrades and he destroyed our village."

"Mizuki," the old man muttered, sadness audible in his voice. "He's not a demon; he is the village's hero." Looking at the ANBU surrounding the man, he motioned to one of them to come forward.

"Tenzo," the old man whispered to the masked ANBU. "I want you to find Morino Ibiki, bring him here. I don't know how Mizuki found out about Naruto, but I want to know how. Tell Ibiki there are no restrictions, just keep him alive. Then once you get the information, take him to Konohagakure's Prison"

"Hai Hokage-sama." Muttered the masked before he quickly Shun-shined to the ANBU Black Ops headquarters.

Looking at the restrained Chunin, Hiruzen performed a single hand sign, his chakra pulsating as he muttered "_**Nehan Soja no Jutsu**_"

Feathers seemingly to appear out of no wear began to fall from the ceiling causing the traitorous chunin to fall into a deep sleep. Hiruzen stood there as he shook his head in disappointment.

"_Why can these people not see the difference between the Kyubi no Yoko and a blond haired baby?"_ the old man thought, looking at his loyal ANBU members as he felt the familiar chakra of Tenzo and Ibiki approaching. As they two shinobi entered the room, they bowed their heads in respect to the Hokage.

"I want you to find out who informed Mizuki about Naruto's existence and how he found out about where Naruto was being kept." Was all that was said by the Sandaime Hokage before Ibiki hoisted the restrained Chunin over his shoulder, carrying him out of the room.

Looking back at the room that the old man had left, Hiruzen decided to walk back to the crib. Looking down at the blonde headed baby the old man smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry Minato," the old man whispered, "It looks like the villagers won't see Naruto as the hero you wished him to be seen as."

Turing away from the baby, Hiruzen began to walk towards his office he looked up to see his former team mates Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu. Speeding up his pace not wanting to hear what they had to say, the Sandaime Hokage was quickly caught by his former team mates.

"The council wants an explanation to why the demon child is being kept alive," whispered Koharu, looking at her former team mate. "They want the child to be killed."

"I will not kill a baby, especially not Minato's child." Muttered Hiruzen sadly, looking back at his team mates.

As the old man entered his office he noticed the messenger toad, sitting on his desk, croaking softly.

"That's!" gasped Homura, "That's Jiraiya's toad!"

"Yes," said Hiruzen, a small smile visible on his face. "He is coming to take his god son away from this village for the time being."

"Your going to let Jiraiya of the Sannin take the demon child?" both of the advisors gasped, shocked at the recent development, the though of one of their strongest ninja's teaching the Jinchuriki of the strongest biju shocked the Hokage's advisors.

"I have instructed Jiraiya to take Naruto to Myobokuzan where he will be safe for the time, and in twelve years they will both return." Stated Sarutobi, looking at the pair for an objection, both of them know that no matter how much they objected they could not change their former team mates mind.

* * *

Jutsu:

Tajuu Kunai, Kage Bushin no Jutsu: Kunai Shadow Clone Technique-A technique that multiplies a thrown object into many exact replicas of the original. It's not just an illusion, it creates real clones that all do real damage.

Nehan Soja no Jutsu: Temple of Nirvana Technique- A Genjutsu that allows the caster to place a large body of people into an unconscious state. The target can avoid the spell by forming and using the dispel skill.

Authors note: Yes people that is the Sandaime's real name. I looked it up in one of the data books, his real name is Hiruzen.

Well that's the First Chapter. Please Review. This is my first fan fiction and I need to know what you all think. Thank you.


End file.
